Warriors: The Next Generation
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: After the battle with the dark forest, the clans live in peace for six moons, but the battle is not over yet. After Dovewing has her kits, one looks alot like Tigerstar, and some of the dark forest warriors see this as an advantage. What will ThunderClan do? Rated T, just in case
1. ThunderClan Alligances

**Alleigiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-****Bramblestar-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy-****Lionblaze-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors-** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe-**long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt-**dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-**long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-**cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-**small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-**gray and white tom

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Apprentice: Molepaw**

**Toadstep-**black and white tom

**Briarlight-**dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe-**very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool-**silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices-** (more than six moons old and in training to become warriors)

**Cherrypaw-**ginger she-cat

**Molepaw-**brown and cream tom

**Queens-** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Daisy-**cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches(mother to Dewkit, a dark gray tom with amber eyes, Amberkit, a gray she-kit with white paws and amber eyes, and Snowkit, a white tom)

**Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes(mother to Firekit, a flame-colored tom, Wolfkit, a black and brown tom and Fernkit, a dark ginger tabby she-kit)

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat(mother to Goldenkit, a golden tabby she-kit, Hawkkit, a golden brown tabby tom, Rainkit, a black and silver tabby tom, and Robinkit, a dark brown she-kit with a ginger chest)

**Dovewing-**pale gray she-cat(expecting Bumblestripes kits)

**Rosepetal-**dark cream she-cat(expecting Foxleap's kits)

**Elders-** (former warriors and queens now retired)

**Purdy-**plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Spiderleg-**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_As the Fire that once ruled, and new fire will burn, though the Tiger will burn brighter._ The words kept echoing in Bramblestar's head. He knew the fire was his new son, Firekit, but who could the tiger be? Could Tigerstar not be dead? Could it be Tigerheart or Wolfkit? It confused Bramblestar. He got up and padded out of his den and over to the nursery. There were a lot of queens at the moment. Even without Ferncloud the nursery had lots of cats in it, Squirrelflight, Daisy, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Rosepetal and Dovewing. Cinderheart, Rosepetal and Dovewing were all expecting kits. Dovewing had moved into the nursery today, while Cinderheart's kits were due any day now. Bramblestar walked over to Squirrelflight. Bramblestar had two sons and one daughter. Firekit, Wolfkit, and Fernkit. Bramblestar was proud of all of them. Bramblestar turned to Dovewing. She had been absolutly miserable ever since she found out she was pregnant. Bumblestripe tried to comfort her, but Bramblestar had an idea about what was going on. Leafpool had looked like this when she had her kits. Bramblestar suspected that Dovewing thought her kits weren't Bumblestripe's. Bramblestar had seen how Dovewing and Tigerheart talked to eah other. The two weren't just 'friends' they were closer than that but not quite mates. It seemed that Dovewing didn't want to, but she loved Tigerheart. Bramblestar nodded towards Dovewing and padded out of the den.

Jayfeather walked to the moonpool with the other medicine cats. He touched his nose to the moonpool's surface and fell asleep. Jayfeather opened his eyes. He saw and unfimiliar place. A gordge full of cats. Jayfeather saw Firestar. "Follow." He said. Jayfeather followed him down the gordge into what seemed like a clan camp. He saw what appeared to be a fresh-kill pile. A dappled brown she-cat was sitting by it. "Leafstar." Firestar said. The brown she-cat looked up and turned around. She appeared to be able to see Jayfeather and Firestar. "This is Jayfeather Leafstar. He is My kin." Firestar said. "F-Firestar? What happened to you?" Leafstar said surprised by Firestar's starry pelt. "I have joined StarClan." Firestar said as if it were no big deal. Leafstar was shocked. She shook her head and turned to Jayfeather. "So who are you?" Leafstar asked. "I'm Jayfeather. ThunderClan's medicine cat." Jayfeather replied. "We have tried to find ThunderClan but all we find is a twolegplace. Where is your clan?" Jayfeather pointed his tail at some mountains in the distance which he guessed were the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountains. "Over those mountains. You can see a lake from the peaks, that's where we live." Jayfeather didn't believe that he had just blurted out those words. "Thank you. We might come join you some day." Leafstar said. Jayfeather's eyes closed and opened to darkness. The dream was over.

**Hoped you like the prologue! Chapter 1 will be coming out soon.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dovewing walked out of camp. She felt very tired. Cinderheart had just had her kits, and Lionblaze had gone into a panic. Dovewing, Jayfeather and Leafpool had to be by his side the whole time to stop Lionblaze from killing himself. Bumblestripe kept on fussing over Dovewing, so she treasured the moments when he visited Jayfeather to pester him about when Dovewing's kits were due. Dovewing could sneak away in those moments. She felt tired. She finally made it to the lake and lapped at it's surface. a quiet rustling disturbed her. "Dovewing! How did you make it past Bumblestripe?" A fimiliar voice said. Dovewing turned. "He was bothering Jayfeather so I sneaked out. She said to her sister Ivypool. Ivypool laughed. "I'm surprised he even left your side! He's so clingy!" Dovewing sighed. "You have no idea." She said. "Well I'm glad you came out today, I had a dream last night." Ivypool said her voice lowering to a whisper. "Did the dark forest visit you?" Dovewing asked her sister, wondering if the dark forest somehow survived. "No I received a prophecy. _As the Fire that once ruled, a new fire will burn, but the Tiger will burn brighter._" Dovewing was shocked. _The Tiger will burn brighter? Could it mean Tigerheart?_ Dovewing wondered. Dovewing all of a sudden felt a pain in her stomach and let out a yelp. Ivypool moved forward to catch Dovewing before she collapsed, and set her down. "I'll get Jayfeather!" she said quickly, and ran off. Dovewing lay there writhing in pain. It seemed like moons before Ivypool came back with Jayfeather. "Go get some wet moss and a strong stick." Jayfeather ordered Ivypool. Dovewing reached out her senses and saw Bumblestripe on a hunting patrol with no idea about what was happening. "Thanks for not bringing Bumblestripe." Dovewing said between breaths. Ivypool came back with wet moss and a stick. Ivypool set the moss and stick beside Dovewing's mouth. Dovewing lapped at the moss. A spasm passed through her body and Dovewing opened her jaws in a silent wail. She grasped the stick as a huge pain passed through her body. After what seemed to be moons, It was over. Dovewing looked over her shoulder and saw Jayfeather and Ivypool licking her _four_ new kits. Two were silver tabbys. One was golden, most likely from Birchfall, and the finall one was a dark brown tabby she-kit. She looked a lot like Tigerheart, and Dovewing feared that Tigerheart was her father. She couldn't think about that now. She picked up the brown she-kit and started walking back to camp, having Ivypool to lean on. Ivypool was carrying the golden tom, and Jayfeather was holder the silver tabbys. When they got back to camp everyone was surprised to hear that Dovewing had had her kits outside of camp. Ivypool explained the story, while Jayfeather took Dovewing to the nursury, gave her some borage, and told her to get some rest. Daisy said she would keep Bumblestripe away. Dovewing fell asleep almost imediatly. It was long and peacful. Evantually she woke up. Bumblestripe was right out side the den. "Dovewing?" he mewed realizing she was awake. "You can come in now." Dovewing said. Bumblestripe sat down next to her, looking at the kits. He looked at the golden kit. "We should name that one Sunkit." Bumblestripe suggested. "Yes and that one Stonekit." Dovewing replied, gesturing to a gray and silver tabby. "The sliver she-kit should be Featherkit." Bumblestripe said. "And that one," Dovewing looked at the dark she-kit. "Darkkit." Dovewing said.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
